


My Ocs

by HazelTheArchangel (ThatOneAngel), ThatOneAngel, Willow Whelam (ThatOneAngel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: OC Character Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngel/pseuds/HazelTheArchangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngel/pseuds/ThatOneAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngel/pseuds/Willow%20Whelam
Summary: Chapter one is my OC Willow.Chapter two is my OC Hazel.





	1. Willow Whelam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOneAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngel/gifts).



Name: Willow Whelam  
Age: 32  
Gender: Girl  
Hair Color and Length: Blue and Shoulderlength  
Eye color: Sky Blue  
Height: 5' 7"  
Picture:  
https://www.google.com/search?q=ldshadowlady+blue+hair&tbm=isch&imgil=SQEYI4Jcli5EUM%253A%253B2u5m3yF8QgHeTM%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.pinterest.com%25252Fpin%25252F306526318369047594%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=SQEYI4Jcli5EUM%253A%252C2u5m3yF8QgHeTM%252C_&usg=__McJCSpsRLrVsL7e5OdcBHcmBeeE%3D

Personality:  
Free-spirited, passionate, short-tempered, car-fanatic.  
Loves: Classic Cars, Team Free Will, hunting, Dean, and oh did I mention Dean?  
Hates: Demons, most Angels, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Leviathans, and idiots.

Crush: Dean Samuel Winchester  
Best Friends: Sam Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak


	2. Hazel Blackmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bio of Hazel Blackmore.

Hazel Blackmore is a Compassionate Hunter hailed by her friends as "Kind... Determined... a Loving Angel." When Blackmore is not being a very busy savior and sought after hunter, Blackmore can be found swimming, cooking, or reading lore.  
Played by: Sophie Turner  
Crush: Sam Winchester


End file.
